howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thorndrum
Welcome Hi, welcome to How to Train Your Dragon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thunderdrum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 07:28, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Bewilderbeast OMG where did you get those bewilderbeast pics!? --Jediknightanakin1114 (talk) 11:42, March 20, 2014 (UTC) ~Hey, Thorndrum. Where did u find these Bewilderbeast pics? The artbook isn't due until May.~ I'm don't really know, maybe on tumblr... when someone bought the book 'Art of Dreamworks' (or something), there was a HTTYD 2 section and he took lots of pictures about it. --Thorndrum (talk) Cool Bewilderbeast pictures!:) Rayray1902 (talk) 04:41, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Tidal Bewilderbeast? Thorn drum, I am not full on criticising you, but you need to know that there is no confirmation that the Bewilderbeast is in the Tidal Class, just because there was a CONCEPT image that shows it in the sea doesn't mean it is a Tidal clas dragon StaticTheSkrill (talk) 00:08, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I understand, but why are they have fins? And if they not Tidal class, why are they shoot ice? (cause that's frozen water)...that's make the bewilderbeast a Tidal class dragon... so, what do you say? --Thorndrum (talk) I also understand your point of view. But for the sake of canononical info I think it would be better to not speculate. Wait until the release of the official info. Thank you for understanding btw! StaticTheSkrill (talk) 00:20, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Rumblehorn i just put in the pic for drago's rumblehorns, and YES, they ARE Rumblehorns. just compare the chin and the nose horn. they are identical to Skull Crusher's. the only difference is that they have armor and the color, and we all know that dragons come in different colors. Jediknightanakin1114 (talk) 21:10, April 18, 2014 (UTC) No, they are not rumblehorns. Just COMPARE the chin, the nose horn, the two spines on it's head and the rumblehorn DOESN'T have any sails on it's back! so... Thorndrum (talk) 21:33, April 18, 2014 (UTC)]] I agree. Those dragons are NOT Rumblehorns. The chin and nose horn are rounded, not sharp like an actual Rumblehorn. Those dragons also do not have the two horns above the eyes. And since when do Rumblehorns have spinosaurus sails on their back? StaticTheSkrill (talk) 03:57, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Raincutter? Can you provide a link to the video where Valka introduces the raincutters? Neilandio (talk) 23:48, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Sadly, he told me, it was deleted. But I wish we could see it,:)Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 00:44, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but it was a cool video, and it was deleted about 5-6 months ago... sadly :/ Thorndrum (talk) 07:35, May 1, 2014 (UTC) What. So you mean it was deleted ages ago and no one ever shared any info on it??StaticTheSkrill (talk) 07:49, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Very few people have saw this video, and i think they didn't registered on this wiki, thats the reason why nobody known about raincutter. Thorndrum (talk) 07:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Here he is! The mighty thorndrum! Here he is! : What do you think? :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 14:05, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Cute figure :)Thorndrum (talk) 16:08, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Snafflefang images Hi, I was wondering where yo I found those Snafflefang images? Thanks! Dragondude45 (talk) 03:02, July 23, 2014 (UTC)Yeah, and the Raincutter image. I also want to see the back of the Raincutter card and other cards if you have them. PLEASE?Dragondude45 (talk) 03:02, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Sand Wraith fire Hi, I was talking with user NighttheNightfury about the edit he made on the Fire Types page regarding the Sand Wraith fire. I asked him where he got the information and he answered you told him about it. I would like to know where you got that information from. Is it from Rise of Berk? Or somewhere else? Because if the Sand Wraith has appeared in some other media it would be worth putting on its page. Thanks.Neilandio (talk) 20:12, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Where did you find that picture of dragon sizes --FireTerryTiger (talk) 19:45, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Picture Where did you find that picture of dragon sizes --FireTerryTiger (talk) 19:56, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, the thing is that, I made that picture, based on an earlier form of the site "ata4.info/dwd/dim/", but over time, they scaled the models down Thorndrum (talk) 13:36, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Cards Hey man! I was wondering where you found images of some of Fishleg's Dragon Cards? If so could you inform me where? Thanks :D Taking life very seriously, StaticTheSkrill (talk) 06:06, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Here ;) https://www.pinterest.com/pin/435301120207773964/ but there's little problem about the cards.. it says that the whispering death is a tidal class dragon, and the thunderdrum is a sharp class one Thorndrum (talk) 13:27, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Question I was wondering what your fovorite dragon was. Is it the thunderdrum by any chance. 'Cause i'm obsessed with thunderdrums and have been trying to find someone else who likes them. I hope i'm not the only one... Definitely not the only one ;) Thorndrum (talk) 15:39, June 4, 2015 (UTC) YEY, I knew i wasn't the only one (Whitelordwizard (talk) 15:16, June 22, 2015 (UTC)) Where's this picture from? Where's this picture from? Neilandio (talk) 19:48, June 9, 2015 (UTC) RTTE Video Hey! I was wondering if you could tell me where you found the Race To The Edge video? Thanks! Taking life very seriously, StaticTheSkrill (talk) 09:41, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello Sorry if I mess up on this I've never used talk pages before. I have a question about your edit on the "Unknown Dragons" page. I know I had re-added the section for the unknown dragon that was used in SoD as the model for the Hobblegrunt and I saw that you removed it. I'm not mad or anything I just want to know why it was removed since that specific dragon has never been named in some place such as Rise of Berk or any other official HTTYD place (tumblr, facebook, twitter, etc.). I assume it was because the model was used in SoD and called a Hobblegrunt but I wanted to ask to make sure. Again, I'm not mad or anything I'm just a bit confused. RedVelvetFox (talk) 00:18, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Dagur&Heather I got it from Berksgrapevine. I know, nereve racking, isn't it? NightFuryLover31 (talk) 21:40, January 5, 2016 (UTC) SoD: Titan Wing images Where did you get those pictures?! Are they from your personal profile? I noticed the Rider was the same. Did you do some kind hack, or are we getting Titan dragons in SoD in the future? NightFuryLover31 (talk) 19:23, March 21, 2016 (UTC) No, that's not my profile, and yes we're getting Titans.... soon, I think.... Thorndrum (talk) 20:05, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Skrill Hello Thorndrum. Can you allow me to edit the Skrill page please? The skrill is 22 feet in length as stated in the official website. As for the speed and stealth, why can't I add the agile thing, the Skrill is amomg the most maneuverable dragons out there, second to only the Night Fury. Thanks Iridescentdragonfan (talk) 14:31, July 15, 2016 (UTC) The Skrill is obviously longer longer than 22 feet. Just compare it to Toothless, who is 26 ft, and you'll see that the Skrill is longer. Also, neither Skrills or Night Furies were ever mentioned to be among the most agile dragons, I don't know where you got that information. Thorndrum (talk) 14:46, July 15, 2016 (UTC) In the offical website (howtotrainyourdragon.com), the Skrill is clearly listed as 22 feet. Maybe there are some larger specimen (for example the Frozen Skrill) or maybe that's just the average length for a fully grown individual. Iridescentdragonfan (talk) 15:03, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Also in the Sven's Nightmare page, Rise of Berk says that the Night blasts poison instead of flame. Just wondering if we could add that into the page. Iridescentdragonfan (talk) 15:09, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Well, then Whispering Deaths are like 9 feet long. The sizes on that website are messed up, don't take them seriously. Plus in my opinion, no, that info shouldn't be added. Nightmares were clearly stated to lack venom. But if you want, you can add it to the Trivia section as an error. (Like I said, they don't have venom) Thorndrum (talk) 16:55, July 15, 2016 (UTC)